Stories of Anime
by Kurosawa Tsubaki
Summary: QWERTY is a code . TRY it ?
1. Chapter 1

**I Love You, Pinky Girl  
**

_**Author : Kurosawa Tsubaki  
Disclaimer : Naruto © Kishimoto Masashi**_

_**2010**_

**-**

**.untuk mereka yang punya cinta.**

**I Wanna Make You Know That..**

Hari yang dingin, di bulan Oktober..

"Nona Pinky!", suara seseorang mengusik ketenangan SMA Hokage pagi itu.

"Hei, aku tahu kau ada di sana," dia membuka pintu kelas berlabel kayu XI IPA 3.

"Kau?", aku mendongakkan kepala. "Pacarmu belum datang. Kembali nanti istirahat saja."

"Kau harus ikut aku sekarang,"tiba-tiba dia menarik lenganku.

"Hei tunggu—mau apa?"

"Nanti kuceritakan. Cepatlah, kau tak mau terlambat kan?", dia menyeretku keluar kelas.

"Hei Sai! Tunggu! Berhenti menarik tanganku!"

_Selama aku pergi_

_Ku akan mengingatmu_

_Tak hanya sementara_

_Selalu dan selalu_

_Ku rindukan_

_Senyummu untukku disini.._

Hujan rintik-rintik, 06:57

Kabut menghalangi pandangkanku. Udaranya semakin siang serasa semakin menusuk pori-pori kulitku. Masih dengan sadar, mobil Sai berbelok menuju salah satu tujuan—bandara. Tak seperti mobil sportnya yang menderu, sedari tadi cowok baby face itu tak berkata-kata atau sekedar menyulut dunhill-nya. Sebenarnya aku ingin menanyakan tujuan perjalanan kali ini yang tak wajar, tapi sepertinya dia hanya akan menjawab dengan gelengan atau anggukan.

Sebaiknya aku diam.

"Nah, sampai. Ayo turun, Sakura," Sai memencet tombol otomat di dekat dasbor lalu pintu mobil pun terbuka.

"Hei, sudah sampai. Cepat turun."

"Tidak," aku melipat tangan. "Tidak sampai kau memberitahuku untuk apa kau mengajakku kemari."

Sai menghela nafas. "Nanti kau akan tahu."

"Apa sulitnya memberitahuku sekarang, Sai. Dari tadi perasaanku tak enak."

"…"

"Siapa yang akan berangkat sepagi ini?"

"Sai! Lama sekali?"

"Kak Naruto?", aku menduga-duga dari suaranya.

"Hei, Selamat pagi nona manis."

Benar saja. Si rambut pirang alami itu pun ada disini. Dia tersenyum ramah, seperti biasanya.

"Kok tidak turun?", Kak Naru membungkuk. Pashminanya melambai tertiup angin.

"Dia tak mau turun," Sai mendelik ke arahku.

Giliran Kak Naru yang menatapku dengan mata penuh tanda tanya.

"Cepat Naruto, ceritakan padanya untuk apa aku membawanya kemari, atau kita akan tetap disini sampai petang."

Kak Naru menatapku sebentar. Kemudian jemarinya menggapai tanganku, dengan lembut menarik tanganku keluar mobil.

Aku tak bisa menolak genggaman jari-jarinya.

Dan itu membuat Sai _speechless_.

Aku nyengir pada Sai. Entah kenapa aku selalu merasa seperti anak kecil di depan cowok jangkung berambut pirang ini.

Selalu begitru.

Dia selalu membuatku tak bisa menolak apapun yang dikatakannya.

Sudah kubilang berkali-kali.

Kak Naruto adalah cinta pertamaku.

—Jauh sebelum aku menyukai cowok bodoh itu.

_Kuingin kau tahu_

_Meskipun ku jauh_

_Kau ada di hatiku.._

"Eh, kok melamun?", Kak Naru mengangkat daguku. "Kau tak mau mendengar alasan kami?"

"Eh?", aku menoleh pada Kak Naru. Masih dengan tanganku di genggamannya.

"Karena kurasa aku akan baik-baik saja kalau kakak ada disini," aku nyengir jahil pada Sai.

Sai menjitak kepalaku keras.

"Pagi ini Sasuke akan berangkat ke Sunagakure."

Eh.

"Ha.. Hari ini…?", aku tergagap.

"Sebentar lagi. Sekitar pukul 07.30 pagi ini."

"…"

"Tapi tenang saja, dia hanya pergi untuk mengontrol bisnis ayahnya di Suna. Dia tak akan menetap lama disana,"Kak Naru menepuk penggungku.

"Tapi kudengar, dia akan tinggal disana sekitar satu tahun. Kurasa ada sedikit masalah di perusahaannya yang memakan waktu lama untuk diselesaikan.", Sambung Sai.

Kak NAru menempelkan jari telunjuk di mulutnya sembunyi-sembunyi. Sialnya aku melihatnya.

Aku tersenyum miris. Dia tak berhasil membohongiku.

"Hei, kurasa dia—"

"Kenapa si bodoh itu tak memberitahuku.", aku menggigit bibir.

"Kenapa dia selalu membuatku kesal??!!"

.

"Siapa yang kau panggil bodoh?"

Suara itu.

Aku menoleh kebelakang. Benar saja.

Cowok itu dengan kemeja merah marun dan jins hitam. Memakai syal rajutan berwarna kitam dan rompi yang juga berwarna senada.

Tangan kirinya menjinjing handbag dan tangan kirinya memegang sebuah kotak kecil berwarna coklat.

Rambutnya—tak lagi ikal.

Dan dia sedang berdiri dengan begitu sempurna dihadapanku.

"Sepertinya peran utama sudah datang," Sai tertawa kecil.

"Kemana saja kau," Kak Naruto mendekat padanya. "Ada yang sudah menunggumu dari tadi," Dia mengerling ke arahku.

Aku memasang wajah protes.

"A—aku? Aku menunggu si bodoh ini?!"

"Lalu sedang apa kau disini?", Sasuke bersandar pada salah satu tiang penyangga.

"A—", aku mendelik ke arah Sai. Makhluk itu yang menyeretku kesini dengan paksa.

"Sudah, sudah," Kak Naru melerai. "Ini kesempatanmu berbicara dengannya sebelum Sasuke berangkat."

"Lagipula—" Sai mengerling kearah Sasuke.

"Alasan sebenarnya Sakura Kesal padamu adalah karena kau tidak memberitahu keberangkatanmu padanya sebelumnya."

Aku mencubit lengan Sai.

"Oh, begitu ya? Jadi tadi kau memang berpura-pura tak ingin bertemu denganku, ya kan?", Sasuke melirik geli ke arahku.

"Tidak.", aku melipat tangan kesal.

"Hei, bodoh," Sasupyo menimang-nimang kotak kecil berwarna cokelat yang sedari tadi dipegangnya.

"Aku terlambat karena ini, kupikir—"

"Aku ingin memberimu sesuatu sebelum aku berangkat."

_Ku selalu bernyanyi_

_untukmu yang kurindukan_

_tetaplah setia menungguku_

_kan kembali…_

"Apa ini?", aku memutar-mutar kotak kecil itu, menduga-duga isinya.

"Buka saja," katanya.

Aku membuka tutup kotak itu.

Sebuah orgel mini. Sebuah piano kayu dan seorang anak kecil duduk didepannya, jemarinya seolah-olah sedang memainkan tuts-tuts piano itu. Manis.

Aku melirik Sasuke, mendongak karena kusadar dia sangat lebih tinggi dariku. Cowok itu nyengir dan dengan bodohnya menjitak kepalaku keras.

"Kau tak marah lagi, kan?", Sasuke membungkukan badannya sampai matanya sejajar dengan mataku.

Aku ingin mengatakan masih tapi respon tubuhku malah sebaliknya. Aku menggelengkan kepala.

"Bagus," Sasuke tersenyum tipis. "Kau ternyata seperti seorang anak SD yang bisa dibujuk-bujuk dengan mainan seperti itu."

Aku menegangkan otot dahi.

"Ka—kau…",aku mengepalkan jemariku, bersiap memukul perutnya.

Kak Naru dan Sai tertawa geli.

Sudah kubilang, dia memang orang yang sangat menyebalkan.

"Hn. Sudah waktunya aku berangkat," Sasuke melirik arlojinya.

"Aku masih berharap waktu ini tak ada.", Sai berkacak pinggang.

"Sudahlah, Sai. Kau terlihat buruk kalau melankolis begitu, preman,"Sasuke menusuk pinggang Sai. Sai terkekeh.

"Jaga kesehatanmu, Sasu. Pakai sweater di musim dingin begini. Berhenti mengulangi kebiasaanmu menahan pipis.", kak Naru memeluk Sasu.

Sasu mengangguk. Aura matanya seolah berbicara sesuatu pada Kak Naru.

Sekelibat, Kak Naru tersenyum dan mengangguk.

Sasu bergeser, bergilir memeluk Sai.

"Aku akan merindukan permainan Uno-mu"

Sai mengangguk setuju.

"Jangan hilangkan kartu Uno edisi spesial barbie. Itu kartu yang kubeli paling mahal."

Sasuke bergantian mengangguk. Sai menepuk punggung Sasu, seolah menyuruhnya berpamitan kepadaku.

Cepatlah—hanya memelukku sebentar dan mengucapkan "jaga dirimu", setelah itu pergi.

Kumohon, cepatlah.

Cepatlah sebelum aku menangis dengan bodoh didepannya.

Bisa-bisa cowok menjijikan ini mati berdiri karena tertawa melihat air mataku menetes satu-satu.

"Hei, nona pinky," Sasuke tersenyum geli. Tangannya memegang jemariku.

"Sudahlah, pergi sana," aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah lain.

Dan sialnya arah lain itu adalah mata berpupil emas milik kak Naru.

Matanya seolah mendorongku agar tak menyia-nyiakan waktuku bersama Sasu.

"A—aku. Aku akan pergi ke Sunagakure."

"Aku sudah tahu itu, tak perlu lagi memeberitahuku."

"Maksudku—"

Tangannya terasa begitu dingin di tanganku.

"Aku agak mengkhawatirkanmu."

Apa?

"Apa maksudmu?"

Lelaki tampan itu terdiam, hanya matanya saja yang bergerak-gerak mengikuti bola mataku.

"Maksudku, aku hanya sedikitsangsi apa kau bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menangis jika kau ingat aku.", senyumnya berubah mengejek.

Aku berkacak pinggang.

"Akupun sangsi apa kau bisa hidup tanpa kimchi buatanku."

Sasuke tertawa sekilas, matanya tertuju ke langit-langit bandara.

"Sepertinya kau benar," Sasuke memegang bahuku.

Tiba-tiba pelukannya begitu hangat di tubuhku.

"Sepertinya aku akan begitu merindukan senyumanmu ini."

Sial.

Air mataku dengan mudah jatuh ke atas bahunya.

Dan itu yang membuat aku tak bisa berkata-kata lagi.

Akupun begitu, bodoh.

Akupun tak ingin kau pergi.

Maksudku—kurasa,

Wajahmu itu sudah menjadi salah satu bagian penting.

Di dalam sini.

.

.

.

_Ku ingin kau tahu_

_Meskipun ku jauh_

_Kau tetap milikku_

_Selamanya…_

THE END

A/N :

Sebenarnya cerita ini sudah lama, tapi aku update lagi soalnya ga jelas, bikin bingung.

gimana sekarang, uda ga missunderstanding lagi kan ?

Oke, RnR ya!

Great regards just from—

-Kurosawa Tsubaki-

NB : for Akabara Hikari, sahabatku yang terimut.. "Otanjoubi Omedetou yaa !!"

Satu pesenku, jangan pernah berubah :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Qwerty**

_**Author : Kurosawa Tsubaki  
Disclaimer : One Piece © Eiichiro Oda**_

_**20**__**10**_

**.untuk mereka yang punya cinta.**

"Sudah berapa puluh jam kau belajar hari ini?', suara seorang cewek membuyarkan konsentrasiku. Aku menoleh ke belakang.

Aku nyengir dan kembali mengerjakan synopsis-ku yang baru kelar seperempat.

"Istirahat sebentar, Nami. Percuma terus mencekcoki otakmu dengan rumus-rumus itu sementara kau belum mengisi perutmu dengan apapun dari pagi," kakakku yang cantik itu kembali bicara.

Aku membalikkan halaman berikutnya dan menulis lagi.

"Kau sedang diet, Nami?", akhirnya Kak Robin menghampiriku, mengangkat daguku dengan wajah cemas. "Berat badanmu naik lagi?'

Aku mengerutkan dahi. "Sejak kapan kakak menganggap aku seorang cewek yang memperhatikan bentuk tubuh? Kakak lucu," aku tersenyum geli. "aku cuma sedang bersemangat belajar. Biasanya kakak ngomel kalau melihat aku tidur-tiduran di musim ujian, kan? Harusnya kakak senang melihat aku belajar sepagi ini,"selaku.

'Jadi kakak juga harus senang melihat kau mati karena busung lapar, hm?", Kak Robin mengikat rambut panjangnya. "Lebih baik bantu kakak membuat makan siang untuk kita. Hari ini kakak mau memasak tempura udang tepung. Mau bantu kakak?"

'Wah!" aku meloncat tanpa membereskan buku-bukuku. "Iya aku bantu deh," aku beranjak membuntuti kakakku ke dapur. " Tapi aku dapat dua porsi ya!"

Kak Robin mencubit pipiku pelan.

……………**.**

Gimana test tadi?", Tanya Usopp di tengah pelajaran Bahasa Jepang.

"Huf, sulit," aku menyandarkan punggungku ke kursi, menghela nafas. "Padahal sudah belajar mati-matian."

'Pantas terlihat jelas sekali," Usopp menggaruk kepalanya.

"Matamu berkantung, tuh. Pasti belajar sampai larut malam ya, Nami."

Aku nyengir. "Kurang antioksidan deh. Aku nggak tidur semaleman buat test hari ini, hebat kan?", kataku bangga.

Usopp menepuk pundakku. "Susah ya, punya kembaran pintar," dia melirik pada kak Robin. "Membuatmu selalu dibandingkan."

Aku tertawa kecil. "Aku tak merasa dirugikan, kok. Malah Kak Robin yang membuat aku tambah semangat. Paling tidak aku berusaha untuk membuat nilaiku tak terlalu jauh dengan nilainya meskipun selama ini aku belum berhasil," aku menopang daguku dengan tangan. "Hhh.. berikan aku semangat, Usopp."

"Semangaaaaaat, hidung pesekku !", cowok kribo itu berubah wujud menjadi Mr. Brook.

"Gyahahahaha… Hahahaha…", aku tertawa terbahak-bahak melihat tingkahnya. Di mengembang kempiskan hidung setengah meternya yang tak berhasil dia sembunyikan dengan sempurna.

Mr. Brook pasti marah kalau wujudnya diselewengkan seperti begitu.

"Sudah?"

"Sudaaaah!' kami kompak menyahut.

Eh.

Siapa yang tadi bilang 'sudah'?

Kami mendongak. Tak ada siapa-siapa.

"Hei, aku disini!"

Kami melihat ke bawah. Chooper sensei sedang berdiri, tangan kanannya menyangga ke kaki meja. Menatap kami garang.

"Untuk satu bulan kedepan, kalian dilarang mengikuti pelajaran Bahasa Jepang!"

Glek.

…………….

Aku sedang mengemut lollipop caramel sekarang, di pinggir lapangan basket. Kau bertanya dimana temanku yang kribo itu?

Memang. Dia memang dobe.

Sekarang dia sedang membantu Mr.2 mengepel semua lorong kelas. Tadi dia sangat merasa bersalah sudah mengobrol denganku saat pelajaran Chooper sensei.

"Aku benar-benar terpukuuulll!", kata dia tadi terus langsung ngacir ke tempat penyimpanan lapel.

Dobe, kan? tapi dia baik.

Kalau tidak baik, aku tidak sudi berteman dengannya karena sudah terlalu banyak julukan manis yang diberikan teman-taman sekelas untuknya.

Usopp tukang tidur, Usopp hidung gajah, Usopp si upil besar, dan lain-lain, dan lain-lain.

Tapi aku sayang dia. Aku sayang si upil besar itu.

Dan sekarang dia meninggalkan aku disini sendirian.

"Bruuk!", sesuatu hitam-hitam jatuh di depanku.

"Tolong akuu..", benda itu bisa bicara.

Aku membuang lolipopku setelah menyadari kalau benda itu adalah seorang manusia.

"Hei, hei, bangun!" aku menggoncangkan tuubuhnya.

"Siapa? Tingkat berapa—hei, jawab dulu pertanyaanku!", kataku cemas. Maksudku—cemas kalau-kalau nanti dia mati nanti aku yang disalahkan.

Eng.

Dia sedang menatapku sekarang.

"Ah. Aku sudah bertemu dengan malaikat. Aku sudah disurga sekarang…", gumamnya pelan.

Hidungnya mengeluarkan darah.

"Aaaargggh!", jeritku. Tisu, tisu, tisu ! aku mencari tisu di sakuku. Dapat.

"Jangan pingsan dulu," Aku membersihkan hidnungnya dengan tisu. "Aku tidak kuat membopongmu ke UKS. Kau harus diobati sekarang. Hidungmu mimisan—oke. Dengarkan aku. Aku akan membantumu berjalan. Ayo, mulai berdiri. Kau tak boleh berlama-lama di tempat yang panas."

Aku membantunya berdiri, tapi susah sekali untuk membuat kakinya tegak.

Tiba-tiba badannya terasa berat sekali, aku merasa sangat payah.

Aku menggoyang-goyangkan badannya, tapi tetap tak bergerak.

"Hei—hei, bangun!', kataku keras. "Kita belum sampai UKS!"

Diam.

"Hei banguuunnn!", aku mulai kewalahan.

"Usopppp! Tolong akuuuu!"

………………

"Kau sudah sadar?", Zoro melepas headset boogie-nya.

Aku menoleh ke arah cowok yang sedang berbaring di atas bed itu. Aku nyengir lebar. Benar saja, dia sudah sadar sekarang.

"Malaikat yang tadi ku lihat..", cowok itu menatapku dengan tatapan sayu. Aku mengerutkan dahi, lalu menoleh pada Zoro. Zoro menaikkan alisnya.

"Wajah tembem begini kau bilang malaikat? Kau mendadak katarak setelah lama tidur, ya?", celoteh cowok itu ngasal. Aku mencibir. Enak saja dia mengataiku tembem. Hanya karena Kak Robin lebih kurus, bukan berarti aku jadi terlihat obesitas, ya!

Zoro kembali menyelesaikan game ayodance-nya di laptop. Aku mengamat-amati wajah cowok yang belum ku kenal itu.

"Hei, kau siapa? Aku tidak mengenalmu. Tapi kau sudah membuatku takut setengah mati sebelum kau mengenalku."

"Malaikatku," katanya pelan. "Untung saja aku pingsan di pangkuanmu. Kalau tidak, mungkin aku tidak akan disini sekarang tuhan telah mempertemukan kita."

Cowok ini puitis juga.

"Namaku Sanji. Panggil saja aku Nji. Boleh aku tahu namamu, putri?"

Aku terkikik mendengar logatnya berbicara.

"Namaku Nami. Ini temanku, Zoro, yang membawamu kesini."

Sanji melirik sekilas pada Zoro.

"Pacarmu, ya?"

"Enak saja,"Zoro menghentikan aktivitas laptopnya sebentar. "Seleraku bukan cewek gendut seperti dia."

"Dia tidak genduuuuuttt !", mata Sanji terlihat mengeluarkan api.

Aku mendelik pada anak bisanya cuma maen game sama ngehina orang.

Huh dasar.

Perhatianku kembali tertuju pada si rambut pirang klimis itu.

"Kau murid baru disini?", tanyaku.

Sanji mengangguk. "Tadi aku mencari kelas X.b. tapi tidak aku temukan juga."

"X.b? itu kan kelas kami!", aku terkejut, senang.

Anak baru ini ternyata satu kelas denganku.

"Kami?"

Aku mengangguk. "Maksudku, kau satu kelas dengan aku dan—cowok ini," aku mendelik pada Zoro.

"Hoo,"gumam Sanji. "Eh putri, besok aku duduk denganmu ya!", kata cowok itu, terlihat childish sekali. U mengangguk. Nanti akan kuperkenalkan dia dengan Usopp. Sanji pasti senang mendapat teman baru seperi Usopp-ku itu.

................

"Thanks ya Zoro, uda bantu aku kemarin!", aku memukul lengannya. "Aku ngga tau gimana jadinya kalau kamu ga lewat-lewat di depanku, pasti ga da yang bantuin aku ngangkat Sanji!"

Cowok itu tak jadi memasukkan disc game ke laptopnya, malah melotot ke arahku.

"Pukulanmu itu bisa bikin tanganku fraktur, Nami!"

Eh. Jarang sekali dia memanggilku dengan menggunakan nama asliku.

"Maaf!", aku nyengir.

"Eh kok bisa ya kamu tiba-tiba lewat di depanku kemarin? Kamu tau ya aku lagi butuh pertolongan? Jangan-jangan kamu suka iseng ngintai-ngintai orang?"

"Hm..", gumamnya singkat.

"Hei, benarkah itu, Zoro?"

"Hm.."

"Hei, aku sedang bicara denganmu!"

"Hm.."

Aku mendecakkan lidah, melihat apa yang sedang dikerjakannya. Game winning eleven sedang eksis di monitor laptopnya.

Dasar maniak game!

"Eh, nilai test kemarin sudah keluar!", Usopp masuk ke kelas dengan membawa kertas-kertas jawaban kami.

Anak-anak langsung mengerubuti Usopp, hingga cuma batang hidungnya saja yang kelihatan.

"Wih! Luffy dapat 100 lagi!", teriak Usopp.

Deg!

Aku menoleh ke arah tempat duduk cowok itu.

Sedang membicarakan sesuatu dengan Kak Robin.

Sesekali kulihat Kak Robin tertawa kecil, mendengarkan semua yang dikatakan oleh cowok itu.

Aku tersenyum. Tak ada yang salah, Nami. Mereka adalah pasangan yang paling serasi, kalau aku boleh berpendapat.

Mereka sama-sama pintar. Kak robin begitu cantik, dan Luffy terlihat keren dengan goresan tipis di pipi kirinya.

Mereka terlihat begitu sempurna dimataku.

Walaupun, tak bisa disangkal kalau akupun menyukai cowok bertubuh kurus itu.

Wajar, kan?

Hei, bagaimanapun aku ini seorang wanita.

"Nami! Kau dapat 71!", Usopp menyerahkan lembaran itu padaku. Aku tersenyum, kemajuan bagus!

"Sedikit lagi, Nam.. Robin dapat 85," Usopp berbisik.

"Haa..." aku melongo. "Usopp bercanda! Itu masih terlalu jauh!", kataku kaget.

Usopp memencet hidungku dengan jarinya.

"Ayo Nami! Lebih giat belajar!", Usopp mengangkat tanganku tinggi-tinggi. Aku tertawa geli. Makhluk yang satu ini selalu berhasil membuatku tertawa.

Aku sayang Usopppp!

"Putri! Dapat nilai berapa?", tiba-tiba Sanji datang dengan sekuntum mawar berwarna pink.

Kutaksir mawar itu dia curi dari taman belakang sekolah.

"Dapat 71," kataku tersenyum.

"Proficiat Princessss!", Sanji memberikan mawar itu kepadaku. Tiba-tiba Usopp mengambilnya.

"Nami tak suka warna pink!", omelnya.

Sanji merengut. Alisnya tambah ikal.

"Dia suka kok! Ya kan, Nami?"

"Dia nggak suka!", sela Usopp. "Dia alergi warna pink!", katanya kemudian berlari membawa mawar pink itu keluar kelas.

"Eh tunggu hidung besar! Kembalikan mawarkuu!"

Aku menggelengkan kepala, tersenyum.

Betul kata Usopp.

Ayolah.

Kau harus berusaha lebih keras, Nami.

..................

Aku baru selesai mengganti pakaian olahraga-ku, ketika ku ketahui semua temanku sudah pergi ke lapangan untuk kelas olahraga pagi ini.

Semua?

Oh, tidak. Masih kulihat orang disini.

Luffy. Sepertinya masih antusias mengerjakan tugas dari kelas matematika barusan.

Zoro. Masih serius di depan laptopnya. Pasti game lagi.

Hah, anak itu. Aku heran kenapa nilainya selalu diatas rata-rata.

Kesimpulan sementara : game membuat pintar.

Dan Sanji. Dia sedang membersihkan whiteboard, kayaknya dia kebagian tugas piket hari ini.

"Princess! Tidak ke lapangan?", tanyanya, setelah melihatku ternyata masih stanby di dekatnya.

"Nunggu Sanji!", kataku iseng.

Kulihat mata Sanji tiba-tiba berbentuk hati.

(hahaha.. author's imagination tuh :)

"Wah, Nami menungguku?", Sanji melompat-lompat. "Aku terharuuuu!"

"Berisik!", Zoro tiba-tiba ngomel. "Game itu butuh keseriusan!"

"Huh,"aku mencibir. "Yang butuh keseriusan itu kalau lagi ngerjain soal hitungan, bukan main game!"

Ups.

Luffy menoleh ke arahku, menaikan sebelah alisnya.

Sepertinya dia merasa ku bicarakan tadi. Hahaha..

Dia tersenyum tipis padaku, lalu kembali mengerjakan soal-soalnya.

Anjriiiiiit... keren kali dia!

...............................

Huhah. Pelajaran OR tadi sangat menguras tenaga. Untung saja cepat berakhir (menurutku sih, lama), jadi aku bisa cepat-cepat mengganti plester di lutuku.

Oh, kau belum tahu ya?

Tadi aku jatuh waktu lagi main kasti!

Dan kau tahu siapa yang menggendongku ke UKS dan memberi kapas antiseptik untuk lukaku?

Si maniak game itu. Lagi-lagi dia.

Kenapa si Usopp-ku sayang itu tak pernah ada ketika aku membutuhkan bantuan, sih?

Haduh... makin banyak utang balas budi deh untuk Zoro.

Oke, sudah takdir.

Sekarang aku sedang mencari-cari plester di tasku. Sepertinya aku membawa satu.

"Hei, apa ini?", kataku heran.

Sebuah mawar cantik berwarna ungu nyempil di tasku.

Siapa yang memasukannya ya?

Eh, ada lagi.

Ada surat ditempel di plastik pembungkus mawar itu.

Em, tunggu. Aku akan membacakannya untukmu.

**Princess1, u2 are mine3, u3 beautiful1 more1 preciouss1.**

**Note : I don't like alphabet. Kode : QWERTY.**

Ih. Apa ini? Siapa yang mengirimkan ini?

Dan kenapa ada di tasku?

Padahal seingatku ketika terakhir aku keluar kelas, bunga dan kertas ini belum ada.

Tunggu.

Luffy. Zoro. Dan Sanji.

Mereka yang kulihat terakhir ada di kelas.

Aargh.. tak mungkin Luffy, dia terlalu manis untuk mengirimkan mawar ini padaku.

Dan lebih tak mungkin lagi kalau si maniak game itu yang mengirimkannya.

Sanji. Mungkin sih. Lagipula dia tahu aku tak suka pink jadi dia memberiku mawar ungu.

Tapi masalahnya tadi aku memergokinya sedang mengekoriku ke lapangan, berarti tadi dia bersama-sama denganku kan?

.

.

Jadi jalan satu-satunya,

Aku harus memecahkan sandi ini?

Aduh, eng. Aku akan mencobanya kalau begitu.

...................

THE END

Ish, akhirnya fic iseng-iseng ini kelar juga.

Oia, kalo mau tahu siapa yang ngirim tuh bunga, coba pecahkan kodenya yaa!

(ngerjain)

Sekalian usul ya, ficnya mo dilanjutin apa nggak..

Jadi read and review yaa!

Kuro-chan!


End file.
